


Light

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mystique puts a slight kink in their original plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Irene picks champagne for their hotel room celebration. Their mattress is cushy with thick blankets, a safe place for face planting as she wobbles about in heels. 

"I told you to eat something first." Irene laughs, rubbing her arm as her head lolls back and forth. 

Mystique nods, squinting against the overhead lights.

"Could we still make it to the lobby for the lighting of the Yule log?" She puts a hand over her eyes. 

"You hardly made it over to the bed. You need room service," Irene pauses to kiss her cheek, "You need room service and then sleep." 

"Could room service wait until morning?"

Irene rolls her towards the phone, laughing as she groans.


End file.
